Switching Roles and Babies
by darcangell23
Summary: Boys become girls!  Girls become boys!  Boys have babies!  What on earth is going on!  Read to find out the strangest project that has ever been assigned at Hogwarts.  Please Read and review.
1. The Project and the Pairs

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and I know I never will. I wish I did. Hey maybe I can make a ton of money and buy it off of JKR! That'll never happen. (**

Harry gulped nervously as he made his way down to the Great Hall along with all the sixth year students and the rest of the seventh year students. Professor McGonagall was going to be announcing the big project that the sixth and seventh years would be working on the entire year. He was nervous because she had mentioned that this project was nothing at all like anything you would expect. He had no idea what was waiting for him when he got to the Great Hall. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. However, he thought he was better off then his best mate Ron, who had turned as pale as a sheet. He knew that Ron was more nervous about what was to come than he was but he couldn't help feeling that he was going to be the one worse off in the end. After all, didn't it always seem to turn out that way? Hermione, his other best friend, was happily walking along beside them, a wide grin on her face. Harry had no idea why she wasn't nervous. He got the sudden impression that Hermione, as well as the other sixth and seventh year girls, knew exactly what was to come. That would certainly explain why she was extremely happy rather than nervous like him and Ron.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down, Harry followed Hermione into the Great Hall where many of the other sixth and seventh year students had already gathered. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the staff table, waiting for all the seventh years to file in and take their seats. The rest of the staff stood around her and Harry gasped when he spotted Mrs. Weasley amongst them. He looked at Ron who went even paler if that was possible, and then looked back up at Mrs. Weasley, wondering what they could possibly be doing that would require her assistance. She smiled at him and waved. Gulping again, Harry waved back.

Across the hall, Harry's biggest enemy, Draco Malfoy, was just seating himself at the Slytherin table along with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of his posse, Pansy, Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Unbeknownst to his friends, Draco was very nervous about this big project but he tried his best not to show it. After all, he was their prince, he couldn't let them know that he had let his guard down enough to let nerves pass through. He did everything he could to try to ignore the butterflies floating around in his stomach. It was not in a Malfoy's nature to be nervous and Draco knew that if his father ever found out, he get the beating of a lifetime.

Draco's friends on the other hand, were not fairing so well at hiding their nervousness. Crabbe and Goyle were clumsier than usual and Zabini who was usually very talkative, was now very quiet. Nott's face had taken on a green tinge color and he looked as though he were about to be sick. Pansy, on the other hand, was perfectly happy. She kept glancing at the boys and giggling but refused to say anything when they asked her what on earth she was giggling about. Draco, after just one time of asking, knew immediately that she wasn't going to tell them so he didn't ask again. The other four weren't quite as smart as he was though and continued to ask every time she giggled what was so funny.

When all the students had taken their seats, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. It was then that both Harry and Draco noticed that there were several viles filled with a dark liquid lying on the staff table behind her. As soon as she had cleared her throat, the talking in the hall died down and the room fell silent. There was something about the silence that Harry found even more unnerving than anything else. He wished the girls were still being all giggly because that actually made him feel more at ease.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall, speaking at last. "As you all know, we will be starting a little probject this year. Let me tell you that you must participate in this project if you wish to pass this year as it is worth a large part of your grade. This project has been newly established this year. Now," she went on after pausing for a few moments. "I am sure you boys have noticed by now that the girls know more about the project than you do but let me tell them, they shouldn't be laughing. There is absolutely nothing for them to be so happy about as they only know half of the project. They have not been told the other half." Several of the girls who had been smiling, dropped their smiles almost at once. A lot of them seemed to become just as nervous as the boys and one girl actually vomitted on the spot and had to be taken out of the room temporarily. When she was brought back in, Professor McGonagall continued.

"On the table behind me, you will notice several small viles. Each of them is filled with a very powerful potion that will aide in step one of the project. You will notice that they are separated into two piles. One pile is for the girls and the other pile is for the boys. This is because the potion differs slightly depending on the sex of the drinker. There is a vile here for each one of you." Seeing the frightened looks on many of the students faces, she quickly added, "I assure you it is not harmful in any way."

"Oh yeah, that's a relief," said Ron, not really believing what Professor McGonagall had said.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, turning to face Ron. "Perhaps you would like to be my volunteer to show your fellow students exactly what this potion does." Ron gulped. He shrank back in his seat, clearly not intending to do anything of the sort. Professor McGonagall, however, seemed to decide that he had no choice fore she said, "Now, Mr. Weasley," in such a firm voice that Ron gave a yelp and leaped up out of his chair, hurrying to stand next to her. He was still very pale and now he looked as though he were a ghost.

Harry glanced across the hall and saw Malfoy smirking. He knew that Malfoy was just going to love tormenting Ron about whatever it was that potion did. It was that fact that made Harry very determined to do this project. He now planned on outdoing Malfoy so he wouldn't have anything to gloat about anymore. This was his opportunity to bring Malfoy down and he would stop at nothing to do it.

Harry turned his eyes back to the front where Professor McGonagall was now reaching for a vile from the pile on the left. She picked it up and turned back to Ron. Holding it out to him, she said, "Watch very closely students. When Mr. Weasley drinks this potion, he will undergo a very dramatic change. The same thing that will happen to him, will happen to each one of you in turn as I call you up in pairs." She turned to look at Ron and said, "Before you drink that, and since you are up here now, I think it only best that we bring your partner up here to drink her potion as well."

"Her? I'm going to be working with a girl?" The whole room laughed and Professor McGonagall turned a sharp eye on them. They stopped laughing abruptly and looked back at her, fear dawning once again on their faces.

"Yes, you will be working with a girl Mr. Weasley." She turned to face the rest of the students. "You will all be working with a member of the opposite sex actually. Boys will work with girls and girls will work with boys." She looked back at Ron. "And now for you partner Mr. Weasley." Turning once again to the room at large she said, "Miss. Parkinson, will come up here please?" Draco and his friends, as well as the whole Slythering table turned to look at Pansy. Her face was bright red, not out of embarassment but rather out of anger. Reluctantly, she got up out of her seat and approached the staff table. When she reached it, Professor McGonagall took a vile from the pile on the right and handed it to her.

"Um...professor," Pansy began, "Do I really have to work with him?" She added an emphasis on the word 'him' and gave Ron a very disgusted look. Professor McGonagall persed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

"Unless you would like a zero on this assignment Miss. Parkinson, you will have to work with Mr. Weasley. Do I make myself clear?" Pansy nodded weakly. Although she was a Slytherin, she wasn't about to cross Professor McGonagall. "Good. On the count of three, I want both of you to drain your vile." Ron looked down at the mixture in his hand as though he was sure it were going to kill him if he drank it while Pansy merely looked down at hers with a disgusted look on her face. "Right then, on the count of three now you two. One...two...three!" Both of them plugged their nose and drain the vile's contents in one gulp.

Almost instantly, Harry could see a change going on in his friend and the Slythering girl and his eyes widened in surprise. Pansy's short dark locks became even shorter as they straightened and spiked up out of her head. Ron's red hair, on the other hand, had begun to grow rapidly, lengthening itself until it reached his waist so that he was now sporting long waistlength flaming red locks instead of his short tousseled do. Then, something even more astonishing began to happen. While Pansy's chest seemed to shrink to the point where it was obvious she didn't have one anymore at all, Ron's grew out to a size that was unmistakeably a C cup. His body became very slender and curvy like an hourglass model. Pansy's body became very rough and masculine. Her shoulders got very broad and her arms toughened up with what had to be muscles. When Harry saw Pansy's uniform become that of a guy's and Ron's uniform become that of a girl's, he suddenly realized what the potion in the vials must do. It transformed a person of one gender into a person of the opposite gender. His best mate Ron, had now become Ronnie which was short for Veronica and Pansy might as well call herself Pan. Harry gulped as he realized what lay ahead. _'And this is only step one of the project?'_ he asked himself, gulping a second time.

"As you can see, Mr. Weasley has now become Miss. Weasley and Miss. Parkinson has now become Mr. Parkinson. This will happen to all of you. Boys will become girls and girls will become boys. This project is called Switching Roles and it is designed to help you all better understand the opposite sex. Frankly, I am getting tired of girls saying they have it harder than boys or boys saying they have it harder than girls so, as a result, you will all be spending the entire year in a body of the opposite gender. That body will function and work as though you were really of that gender. For instance, boys, as girls, will get that monthly cycle and will be at risk for getting pregnant. Girls, as boys, will experience wet dreams and those perfectly natural sexual urges."

No one in the room spoke. They were all very surprised at what they had just seen and what was expected of them. Boys would become girls and girls would become boys? What kind of project was this? Some sort of sick joke? However, Harry was sure Professor McGonagall had a very good reason for springing such a thing on them and he decided that he wouldn't hate her for it. He decided that he was going to be brave and take this project like a man.

"Each of the pairs will be living in their own little house that has been designed and set up in different parts of the school. Inside, you will find a common room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One of the two bedroom however is designed for a third member of your party so neither of you is to sleep in there. That means you will have to share a room but there are two beds in the other room so you will not have to sleep in the same bed." She looked around at them all and saw that most of them were wearing looks out of relief. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, exactly who is this third member that will be joining each group?"

"I'm glad you asked that Miss. Granger. That brings us to step two of the project, babies." The whole room gasped in surprise and a few people nearly fainted but all were curious how this was going to happen so they kept on the edge of their seats. "As you may remember, I mentioned that boys, as girls, will be at risk for getting pregnant. Well, in exactly one week's time, they are going to experience just that. Since we don't have the time to do a full nine month pregnancy, on the morning of this day next week, all the new girls will wake up eight months pregnant. You will give birth to the child and you and your partner will raise the child as if it were your own and it will be your own until the end of the school year. Unless you decide at the end of the school year, that you would like to keep your baby, it will be put up for adoption to be raised by actual parents. Until then, it is your responibility. Again, this project was designed so that you can better understand each other. At the end of the year, you will be restored to your original selves. Now, when I call your name, please come up, drink the potion, and take your map and house password from Mrs. Weasley who has kindly agreed to teach you all parenting skills, and head off to your house to get acquainted."

Harry watched nervously as students were slowly called to the front and turned into members of the opposite sex; he watched them take their map and password and hurry from the room, trying to adapt to their new bodies. When Harry heard Ginny's name get called, he went very pink and could feel the flush rising in his cheeks but when he heard that she was to do the project with Neville, the flush vanished to be replaced by the redness of anger. He had wanted to be with Ginny. He did his best to wipe the anger away because he really liked Neville and after all, it wasn't his fault.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," Professor McGonagall called out and Harry jumped. His eyes went wide as he approached the front of the room. He was going to be working with Luna? Oh great, he was going to be in labor with their child at some point and Luna wouldn't even notice because she would be staring dreamily off into space somewhere. "Please note Mr. Potter and Miss. Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said as she handed them their vials, "That when you become a memeber of the opposite gender, your personality will change and you will become a very different person. You will not realize that you were formerly the opposite gender." Harry nodded, feeling slightly relieved. He gulped as he took the vial and drained the potion inside. Suddenly all his worries as Harry Potter vanished from his mind as he instantly became Harrietta Potter, a very pretty girl with long dark hair and creamy white skin. If one didn't know any better, they might mistake her for Snow White.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," Harrietta heard Professor McGonagall call out and she stopped dead in her tracks. There was one thing that hadn't changed. The loathing Harry had for Malfoy. In the back of his new feminine mind, he couldn't believe they had done this to Hermione. Harrietta put out a hand to stop Lunix and turned to watch as Hermione and Draco, just as reluctantly as Pansy, approached the front. She was very surprised when Hermione, who was a rather plain girl became a very attractive guy and Draco became an equally attractive girl. Harrietta blinked and turned to leave.

"Come on Lunix, let's go," she said, pulling Lunix along behind her as they exited the room.

**A/N: Well, finally done with chappie 1. What did you all think? Keep in mind that from this point on, I will be referring to our main characters by their new identities. I'm matching the names as best as I can to their real selves so I won't confuse you with who they really are. Anyway, tell me what you think! Please R&R.**


	2. The Two Houses

**Disclaimer: As you may have already noticed, I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter. The only things in this story I own are the plot, the babies, and the revised character names to fit their new gender. Everything else belongs to JKR.**

**Hermes and Dracona (Hermione and Draco)**

Dracona, a tall slender girl, with long white-blonde hair that cascaded down in soft waves, pulled her partner Hermes along the corridor on the fourth floor, looking for the portrait that marked the entrance to their little house. One thing that hadn't changed about Draco when he became Dracona was the fact that she wasn't very happy. She seemed quite the angry girl and that would lead anyone to believe that you can take the girl (or boy) out of Slytherin but you can't take the Slytherin out of the girl (or boy). She had an unusually firm grip on Hermes' wrist and his face was scrunched due to the pain coming from his wrist.

"Um...Dracona?" he asked in a very quiet voice. Dracona turned and glared at him. She stopped and put her free hand on her hip, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow, as if daring Hermes to go on with what he was about to say. "Never mind." Dracona scoffed and turned back around, continuing her persuit down the corridor, looking for the portrait.

"Finally!" she cried in an aggravated voice as the two of them stopped in front of a portrait of a brilliant white pony and it's very ladylike rider. Dracona scoffed again as she stared at the portrait and it became obvious to Hermes that she didn't approve of it. She began tapping her foot as if waiting for the portrait to just swing open and admit them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hermes asked her quietly. Dracona turned and stared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's that idiot?" the girl asked in a cold voice. Hermes didn't reply. Instead, he pointed at the second parchment that Dracona had in her hand, on top of which was written the password to their house. Dracona looked down at the parchment and scowled. Looking back at the portrait, she said in a very sarcastic voice, "Equality."

"Precisely young lady," the woman on the pony said in a very polite voice. She gave a small smile as the portrait swung forward to admit the two of them into the common room.

"Yeah, whatever," Dracona mumbled as she climbed inside, followed by a very apologetic looking Hermes. "What a pathetic password," Dracona said aloud, plopping down on the couch just as the portrait swung shut.

Hermes gazed around the room in amazement. He couldn't believe his eyes, the house was simply gorgeous! The walls were a creamy white color, as was the carpet. There was a luxurious black leather sofa in the middle of the room, on which Dracona was sitting in a very rude way. An elegant glass coffee table sat in front of the couch, across from which there was a fireplace already ablaze with a cozy fire. Long black silk curtains had been hung over the windows. A bookcase stood against the far side wall and a black leather chair sat slightly off to the side in front of it. An elegant torch had been fixed to the wall just behind the chair. Three doors were set in the back wall which Hermes understood to be the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Finally, the mantle on the fireplace had been adorned with pictures of the two of them together as though they were a married couple.

When Dracona noticed these pictures, she scowled, stood up, walked over to the fireplace, and knocked each and every one of them to the floor. "Stupid pictures," she said. "Like I would ever really be that happy." She scoffed, put her hands on her hips, looked at Hermes and said, "I'm going to bed, don't bother me!" She turned and stormed into the room on the left. "Oh, and you can sleep on the couch tonight, regardless of whether or not you have a bed in here!" she added, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hermes sighed and plopped down on the couch, still gazing around the room in amazement. He was overwhelmed. He had expected to enter the room and find a Gryffindor/Slytherin decor, something like red trimmed with silver or green trimmed with gold. He had not been expecting anything like this at all and he had a little bit of trouble taking it all in. He layed down and sighed again. This was going to definitely be a long year. He could tell that Dracona didn't like him and living with her was going to be very challenging. In the back of his mind, the spark that was Hermione said, _'If Draco's this horrible now, I dread seeing how he'll be when he's pregnant!'_

**Harrietta and Lunix (Harry and Luna)**

The girl who could be Snow White walked casually along a second floor corridor, carefully scanning the portraits for one of a sailor with a parrot on his shoulder. Lunix, walked along side of her, his fingers enlaced with hers as they walked hand and hand. He was glancing down at the map he held in his hand and every so often, he would look up to see if they were anywhere near their portrait. When he saw that they weren't, he looked down at the map again, studying it and hoping they hadn't made any wrong turns.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" asked a sudden voice. Both Harrietta and Lunix turned around to see who had spoken. A boy of about fourteen stood in front of them, a curious look on his face. He was examining the two of them but especially Harrietta who was wearing Gryffindor robes. The boy, who was also wearing Gryffindor robes, looked at her as though he had never seen her before.

"Not necessarily Dennis," Harrietta said to the boy. The fourth year's eyes widened in surprise. It was clear to her that he hadn't been expecting her to know his name.

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you in Gryffindor Tower before. Strangely enough though, you look kind of familiar." Harrietta smiled at him.

"Speaking of Gryffindor Tower, you should be getting back there before one of the teachers catches you out after hours." The boy called Dennis looked momentarily puzzled before gasping and dashing away in such a hurry that he skidded around the corner up ahead. Harrietta shook her head, smiling and she and Lunix continued their search for the portrait of the sailor with the parrot.

They didn't have to look for much longer because about two portraits down, they found him. He was a chubby little man with rosy cheeks and a short white beard. If it weren't for the sailor suit and the blue and white sailor hat he wore on his head, Harrietta would've mistaken him for Santa Clause. When he saw them approach, he smiled down at them broadly. Harrietta and Lunix smiled back and Lunix consulted the second piece of parchment which held no more than two words.

"Well, hello there," said the sailor in a cheery voice. He had a slight seafarer's growl and his eyes twinkled as he continued to smile at them. "You two must be the couple who will be staying in my house for the year. It is so nice to meet you." He seemed to stop and think for a moment before saying, "Actually, it is so nice to have a purpose in this castle at last. I've been so bored with no one to visit me and nothing to do." Lunix looked up from the parchment, still smiling at the sailor.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this little chat short but I'm really rather tired," he said. "So, may we please go in?" The sailor did not seem upset. Instead he smiled wider.

"Why of course you can. Do you have the password there lad?" Lunix nodded.

"Unbreakable bond," he said. The sailor nodded and swung forward to admit them.

Harrietta and Lunix walked inside to find an amazing blue decored room. The walls were a deep navy blue color while the carpet was a very pale blue. A comfortable chocolate brown sofa stood against one wall, opposite a roaring fire. And polished wood coffee table stood in front of it. There was a rocking chair in the far corner. A small shelf full of childrens books sat beside it. The same pale blue the graced the floor, graced the curtains as well. Two doors stood in the back wall and a third was in the far side wall.

Lunix yawned heavily and began heading for the right hand door in the back wall. Harrietta followed him, taking his hand again. Lunix looked back and smiled at her. He pushed open the door to the room as they approached it and entered, pulling Harrietta glently inside with him. The walls were a light sky blue. A bed with with a black comforter and blue sheets stood against one wall, while another bed, this one with a red comforter and white sheets stood against the other wall. There was a dresser on each side of the room, one of which was white, the other of which was black. A walk in closet stood in the back wall and the walls were lined with shelves all holding pictures of the couple. There was a nightstand next to each bed with a single burning candle.

Lunix yawned again and headed for the bed with the black comforter. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed. Within seconds, he was out cold. Harrietta looked at him for a moment, smiled and then got ready for bed herself. Climbing in, she sighed happily and looked up at the ceiling. Things were great and she didn't see how they could possibly go wrong. Sighing again, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well, what did you all think of chappie 2? If you're wondering why I only did these two couples, it's because they'll be my main focus in the story, followed closely by Ron and Pansy. Ginny and Neville will appear but they aren't really going to be crucial characters. Ron and Pansy's house design will come in a later chappie in which I think I will have them baby sitting both of the these couples' kids. So, theirs isn't really crucial now. Anyway, please review! I get really motivated to keep going when people leave reviews.**


	3. Early Pregnancy and A Revising Potion

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter so don't ask me for the rights. Yes, I do own the plot that a brilliant purple plot bunny delivered to me a couple of days ago.**

The next morning, Hermes awoke on the couch in the common room of the house he shared with Dracona. The bedroom door was still closed which obviously meant that she wasn't awake yet. Thankfully, it was a saturday, so they had no classes to be worrying about. He yawned, stretched and grabbed the robe he had draped over the back of the couch. Putting it on over his uniform which he had slept in because he Dracona hadn't allowed him to go into the bedroom to change, he headed for the portrait, and left the house. He knew that Dracona most likely wouldn't be mad to see him gone. On the contrary, he was pretty sure she would be happy that he wasn't there when she woke up.

Hermes stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't watching where he was going as he was very lost in thought, trying to remember how he and Dracona had ever gotten together. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, he accidentally ran into someone and heard a big oof as he fell over backwards. "Do you mind watching where you're going?!" he heard somebody snap as he shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. He looked up to see who had spoken and recognized Pan and Ronnie who apparently had just come up from the dungeons. Pan was supporting Ronnie, with one arm around her shoulders and the other resting on one of her arms which was wrapped around a large protruding stomach. Hermes gasped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ronnie was obviously pregnant and Pan did not look very happy about it at all. Hermes wasn't sure how he would feel if Dracona suddenly became pregnant. Sure, he would be happy to become a father but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be the father of her kids.

"Pan? Why are you so angry?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. "Do you not want a child?" Pan looked at him and scowled. The two boys' eyes locked for a moment and the part in the back of Hermes' mind that was still Hermione sparked to life. He suddenly realized that something was very wrong with this. The little part of Hermione remembered that McGonagall had said that it would be a week before the girls woke up pregnant but so far, they had only been this way for one night. That little Hermione connected Pan's feelings with who was feeling them. The small part of Pansy Parkinson that lived inside Pan still had already discovered the same thing that Hermione had just discovered. It was Pansy who was angry, not Pan.

At that moment, a very worried Lunix came carefully backing down the stairs, leading a very pregnant Harrietta down as cautiously as he could so as not to do any harm to the babies. He smiled weakly at Hermes, Pan, and Ronnie. Hermes forced himself to smile back, Pan just glared at him, and Ronnie smiled happily, waving the hand that wasn't holding her pregnant belly.

"I see you are having problems as well?" a voice said from behind Harrietta, whom Lunix had almost led all the way down the stairs. Hermes looked up to see Jin, who was trying his best to escort a pregnant Nevra down the stairs just as Lunix was doing with Harrietta.

"Apparently," Hermes said. Once both Lunix and Harrietta and Jin and Nevra had reached the Entrance Hall, Hermes noticed several more couples in which the boy was trying his best to escort his very pregnant partner and that little spark that was Hermione realized that all the couples were like that, causing Hermes to suddenly gulp. Then, as if on cue, there was a very loud shrill scream and he knew that Dracona had just awoken to find herself pregnant. He covered his ears trying to block out the sound. Hermes didn't think it was possible to scream that loud. After all, he and Dracona lived four floors up and he could still hear her scream as loudly as if she were standing right beside him.

Then, in a blink of an eye, she was there, standing in front of him with a very very cold look on her face. "What did you do to me, you freak?!" she screamed, poking him very hard in the chest. "Look at me!" She gestered to her stomach which was also very pregnant but Hermes couldn't help noticing that she was more pregnant that the other girls around them all. He gulped again as the sudden thought that he might wind up with more than one baby filled his head. "Now I know I wasn't prenant last night," Dracona screamed, still jabbing him harshly in the chest. "What kind of sick game is this?!"

"Now now Miss. Malfoy, we will have none of that. If you don't calm down, you will put yourself in labor." They all turned to see Professor McGonagall striding into the Entrance Hall from a door to the side of the door that led down into the dungeons.

"You!" shouted Pan. "What is the meaning of this?!" He pointed at Ronnie's stomach, indicating the pregnancy and then put his hands on his hips. Hermes knew that Pan wanted answers and he couldn't blame him, he wanted them too. The question was, was Professor McGonagall going to give them any answers?

"Yes professor," Lunix spoke up, "Do tell us what is going on because I am very confused." To everyone's great surprise, Professor McGonagall actually smiled at them as though what was happening was a good thing, rather than a bad one. Dracona was no longer poking Hermes in the chest but her finger rest solidly against it and she was gawking at Professor McGonagall, an angry look in her eyes.

"Wait? You mean to tell me this old bat has the answers to why I'm suddenly eight months pregnant?!" she cried out, looking around at them all. The entire Entrance Hall gasped, including students who were on there way back to their common rooms after a very hardy breakfast. No one could believe that anyone would call the Headmistress an old bat, especially not her face. Professor McGonagall persed her lips and looked at Dracona sternly.

"That will be on week's worth of detentions for you Miss. Malfoy, and fifty points from Slytherin as well." Dracona looked very angry but she did not protest and it was obvious to Hermes that she was only keeping her mouth shut to keep from hurting her house's chances of winning the house cup this year even more. "Now, if you will all listen to me," Professor McGonagall went on, "I will explain why all you young ladies have suddenly found yourselves pregnant earlier than was expected." All of them were looking intently at her, and it was now clear to Hermes that they all wanted answers. Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. She did not say anything more just yet. Instead, she waved her wand and several very small vials appeared in her hands.

"Now, don't get alarmed but something has gone wrong with the original potion that you all drank last night." They all looked at her with a confused expression on their faces but she was not surprised. She had expected this after discovering the small glitch in the potion. "You see," she went on, deciding it was better not to tell them the whole story because she though it might just confuse them more. "That potion you drank last night was a little too advanced. It not only changed your gender but changed you minds as well. You have very nearly been deprived of the memories of who you really are and I say nearly because some of you may hear that small voice of your former self. When I told you that the potion would render a personality change in you, I had not been expecting it to deprive you of your proper state of mind. You need to be aware of what is going on or else you will not learn anything. After studying the problem, I have discovered that one ingredient was overadded, meaning, too much of that ingredient was put into the potion so it strengthened the complete change of mind. The potion was an identity potion and depending on how much of each ingredient is put into it, can be very crucial to damaging ones normal state of mind. Unfortunately, this little mishap seems to have also speeded up the pregnancy process which is why all you new girls now stand pregnant before me." They were still looking at her withe confused expressions but no one said anything. Professor McGonagall brandished the small vials in front of them. "Now, this potion will revert your minds back to their original state but I'm afraid you will all regain your personalities as well. The only thing you will have of your male of female identity will be the body's shell and the body's natural gestures."

Surprisingly, even after hearing these very confusing words, no one was reluctant to take the potion. On the contrary they seemed to be relieved and one by one, they drank the vial that was handed to them. As Hermes waited for his turn, he looked around at the people who had already taken it. He was not at all surprised to see that some of them were shocked to find themselves in such a state. That little spark of Hermione in the back of his mind kenw that they had remembered everything and he soon would too.

When it was his turn, he gratefully accepted the vial from McGonagall and drained it in one gulp. A strange sensation came over him and he shut his eyes, feeling as though his very brain were tingling. After a minute or two, he opened them again and looked around. His mind was no longer the mind of a trouble teen boy, it now belonged to the girl who he really was once again. So now, he was the body of Hermes but the mind and personality of Hermione. It was like he was two people at once.

"Hey Granger," he heard a voice say. Hermes looked up and frowed at the person who had spoken. Dracona was looking at him, her hands on her hips once again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermes snapped back at him, placing his hands on his hips as well and leaning forward to glare back at her.

"Just to tell you, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but just to tell you that you look better as a boy than you do as a girl. You should think about making the change permanent." Hermes gasped. He marched right up to Dracona and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you suggest I make the change permanent Malfoy!" Hermes shouted at her. Dracona backed away a few paces before for Hermes could do anything else, Professor McGonagall stepped between and forced the two of them apart.

"I am ashamed of you two today! And to think, you're a our Head Girl and Boy too! Mr. Granger, I will see you in detention for a week as well and that will be fifthteen points from Gryffindor!" She turned to march off and Dracona called out to her.

"Hey, how come Granger only got fifthteen points taken away and I got fifty?!" he cried in a voice that suggested the Headmistress was being unfair. Professor McGonagall turned back around to face him again. He was glaring at her with his arms folded across his chest and resting on top of his large belly.

"Unlike you, Mr. Granger did not insult a teacher. I do not see it necessary to take so many points away from Gryffindor house. I will see you both in detention as soon as you have recovered from giving birth Miss. Malfoy." And with that, she swept off into the Great Hall to join the feast.

**A/N: Okay, what did you think of chappie 3? In case you were wondering, I had to write this because I felt that the entire name change and personality change would be too confusing for all my readers. So, as long as you keep in mind that the girls are now guys and the guys are now girls, everything should be fine. To help you remember, the teachers will still be calling them Mr. or Miss. depending on their gender as shown. So, Hermione will continue to be called Mr. Granger and Draco, Miss. Malfoy and so on. I hope that this will help make the story easier for you to understand from now on. Thank you, happy reading and please R&R. I have no reviews yet and that makes me very sad. Reviews keep me motivated to write more so please do review.**


End file.
